


Interrupted

by AlexisLuthor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisLuthor/pseuds/AlexisLuthor
Summary: Clark walks in on his former friend doing something R rated, all alone.





	Interrupted

It had been weeks since Clark's brisk "talk" with Lex, in which the billionaire made it clear that their friendship was over and to stay the f*$& out of his and Lana's business. Fitting that the discussion took place in the mansion's greenhouse. The mist coating the plants was heavy and suffocating. 

He'd maintained a stoic face, having spent years learning how craft his mask of indifference from Lex himself. The irony, right?

And as life bloomed around he and Lex, he watched his wilted relationship finally drop it's last petal and die. 

The words coming out of his mouth didn't match the feeling in his chest. He accepted Lex's "Time of Death" for their friendship, even pushed Lex away himself, all the while pretending that it had no effect on him. But it had a massive effect on him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and life took on a hazy surreal quality, as if the fog that hung low to the ground around the greenhouse had slithered into his everyday life and choked the happiness out of it. 

The walk home could have been completed in seconds if he had used his superspeed. Instead, he trudged home at a human pace. Clouds gathered over his head and rain began to spit in his face. He wanted to turn around, or turn back time, or find the exact moment he'd fucked up their friendship. 

Lex was desperate. Alienated. Doing nefarious things because he felt that something was being kept from him. And it was. 

Clark wondered for the very first time - how would he react if their roles were reversed? Would he keep pushing and prying and pulling until Lex admitted to having a secret? Or would Clark simply accept all of him? Lies and all.

More irony.

Their fights revolved around lies. Clark lied about his powers, Lex lied about his experiments, his activities, his motives. But was all of that secrecy bred out of Clark's initial secrecy? Like a seed that Kent had planted in a porous stone that grew and cracked apart the solid foundation of rock.

God, his head was beginning to hurt. For the first time, Clark felt claustrophobic in his own life. He felt out of control. Lonely. His ribcage served as prison bars for his heart. The pit of his stomach churned as his head pulsed. His problems with Lex couldn't be swallowed down - he choked on them every time.

Wrapped up in sweaty sheets nightly, Clark found himself waking from dreams of Lex. He tried not to think about him, but if his conscious didn't obsess, his subconscious would. Without even being aware of it, his hearing sought out Lex's heartbeat. Without even trying, he'd spot the familiar figure at the Talon or around town. 

Something like adrenaline spiked through his veins at the mere mention of Lex. Life used to be colorful and clear cut, blindingly beautiful, but now it's lines and colors blurred together. Dread and hope and longing and anger and compassion swirled into a muddy brown mess inside of Clark's heart.

And who could he talk to about it? Dad was gone. Mom didn't need any more to worry about. Lana was with Lex. Pete had long left Smallville. That just left Chloe, but even though she was well-dialed into the situation, she didn't know everything and just the thought of saying everything out loud was so daunting that Clark didn't even try. He just wallowed in silence, letting the thick blanket of despair suffocate him. 

His newer friends...Barry Allen...Oliver Queen...Arthur Curry...didn't really know about his and Lex's dynamic. He just talked work with them - strictly hero stuff, as Barry would say. And he really couldn't complain on that front since it was so nice having others who 'got it.' They understood the stress of being...different.

Even as self proclaimed "freaks," the newly forming group still wasn't quite as freaky as Clark.

Clark was considering this as he stood in his loft one night and looked up at the stars. It was an activity he'd enjoyed since he was a small child, but lately he figured out how to focus his vision and see much further into space than his telescope allowed. It was insanely cool, and a much needed pick-me-up from his dreary depressed state.

It was also so quiet...

Quiet enough for Clark to hear his name carried on the late spring breeze.

"Ugn...Clark..."

Just the faintest whisper because Kent wasn't actively focusing his hearing. At first he wondered if he'd imagined it but...but it sounded like Lex's voice. 

Curiosity pulled at Clark and he found himself running out of the barn and along the unlit rural roads. He came to a stop at the familiar medieval looking castle and focused his listening. He could make out Lex's heartbeat and it was much faster than normal. Shit. What if his friend...er...Lex...was in trouble?

He x-rayed the mansion and found that he could see into every room on the basement and second floor...but not a single room on the first floor. He remembered seeing construction workers hanging around the mansion for a week. Had they lined the walls with lead? 

"Clark..."

He heard it more clearly now, the voice was definitely Lex's and certainly coming from the mansion. Clark bit his lip and considered what to do. He could call but Lex would never answer. He could knock at the door but he'd never be let in - plus, he'd already bypassed the gated entrance.

Shit. Screw it, he was going in.

He zipped inside, feeling oddly satisfied at being back in the castle. Memories threatened to wrap their tendrils around him and pull him down, but he was on a mission. 'Just find Lex, make sure he's okay, and leave,' Clark thought to himself.

It would be an easy mission since he could see the flicker of the fireplace dancing beneath the study doors. He cracked the door open gingerly and felt his breath be stolen away. 

Lex was on the sofa by the fireplace that faced the doors. He was...naked...sprawled out, head thrown back on a lush pillow, shadows dancing over his body, his hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking.

Clark got hard so fast that it was the closest he'd come to feeling pain without kryptonite. His eyes burned and he blinked the fire away. It seemed that where Lex was concerned, his powers took on a mind of their own, making him lose control in ways he hadn't since they'd developed.

Lex moaned and Clark could practically hear his sanity snapping. It must be gone - his sanity - because he found himself opening the door, stepping inside, and closing it behind him. 

"Need you Clark," Lex muttered breathlessly in a whisper, his hand sliding up and down his cock and spreading his legs. A sound broke out of the cage that was Clark's mouth and slipped out pas his lips. Lazily, Lex opened his quicksilver eyes and peered up at Clark. At first Luthor couldn't believe his eyes, but it was real - it had to be, he could feel Clark's breath skating over his skin.

A thousand things could have happened in that singular moment...Lex could have taken a swing at Clark, called him a perv and dialed the cops for trespassing...Lex could have panicked or turned to anger. But the sight of a rapt Clark Kent, staring down at him with blown pupils and a sizeable bulge in his pants was the stuff of Lex's dreams.

He made to move, prop himself up on his elbows, but Clark's brain came back online and he reached out, put a few fingers on Lex's bare shoulders and gently guided him back down.

A bolt of electricity shot up from where his fingers touched Lex's flesh and he thought he might die of anticipation. Everything in his rational mind screamed at him to turn tail and run, but Clark found himself kicking his shoes off and getting on the couch, hovering over Lex with ease. 

If there was any doubt about his sexuality before this moment, it had been erased. Even with dreams and daydreams about the billionaire, Clark reasoned...or...willed...his straightness. But he wasn't straight. He was obviously, painfully attracted to Lex. 

The man who had kicked him out of his life three weeks ago was naked beneath him, arching up to brush against the flannel of Clark's shirt. Lex willed Clark to do something with his eyes, and Kent obeyed, leaning his head down and kissing Lex...hard.

Luthor's right hand went to his hair, grabbing hard enough to hurt a normal person as he viciously kissed his lips. His left hand went to Clark's pants, undoing them with ease and rubbing the boxer-confined erection. Clark held himself up with one hand as his other pushed down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

When Lex's left hand moved and he brought his hips down to Lex's, something like pleasure so ecstatic that it bordered on pain, ripped through Clark. He moaned into Lex's mouth and ground their hips together.

Lex was so used to a hunched over, clumsy Clark, all knees and elbows. But the man above him easily overtook him, blanketed him with his entire body. Luthor had an eight inch cock, which he'd always been proud of, but Clark was bigger. Everything about him was bigger, he realized, as the younger man took both their cocks in his one huge hand and pumped them together.

Never in his life had Lex caved into begging, to keening, to moaning and writhing...but he couldn't help himself. Shit, Clark wasn't even undressed...his flannel shirt rubbed against Lex's hairless chest. His jeans and boxers were pushed down around his knees, as if this moment was too critical to even consider stopping and stripping.

"Please, more," Lex begged, too turned on to be disgusted with himself.

Clark pulled back, an expression on his face so clear and filled with want that Lex knew he'd remember it till the day he died. His other huge hand had been exploring Lex's face and head and neck, with his elbow propping up his entire body weight.

Naturally, Lex groaned in protest when Clark removed himself, panic screaming through him, until he realized Kent was slithering down his body.

Fuck...Clark Kent...who twenty minutes ago he'd thought was straight as an arrow...was about to suck him off. 

Lex's mind raced. He must have died while he was jerking off. This couldn't be real.

The look on Clark's face wasn't anything Lex had seen before and it simply made the young man look...drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were hooded, a look of intense concentration on his face as he slid down Lex's body. His lips were red, kiss bitten, swollen. His hands and mouth drank Lex in like he was the sweetest nectar. 

Clark rubbed little circles in Lex's hips with his thumbs before pressing into his skin a little too hard, hoping to leave marks. It was too much, being face to face with Lex's arousal. Clark felt his eyes heating up, so he closed them tightly and licked a stripe up the underside of Lex's cock, making his way to the head, where he kissed and licked until Lex begged to be sucked.

Lex's sweet saltiness exploded on Clark's tongue and he hummed around the length in his mouth which made Lex buck, but Clark's hands held him down. 

"This...isn't going to last long..." Luthor barely got out. 

Clark looked up through his lashes, his lips wrapped around Lex's cock, and that alone nearly made Lex come. But Clark, sensing that, dug his nails into the side of Lex's thighs and tempered the pleasure with pain. 

Lex was pretty sure he was going to hyperventilate or have a heart attack, but if he had to go out, this is exactly how he'd choose to go. 

Clark's breath was tickling him, the burn of fingernails still fresh on his thighs, he could feel the blood dripping off his legs. He never expected Kent to be so bold. To hand out pain with pleasure. It was exactly what he didn't know he needed. 

Clark pushed Lex further up, and knealt on the sofa, his jeans and underwear still around his knees, his now reddish purple cock pointed straight at Lex, but Kent only pushed Lex's knees apart and looked. He licked his lips, looked up at Lex, nostrils flaring - taking in the heady scent of a very aroused Lex. And then he dove in, like a man starved, like giving head was what he was born to do.

In reality, Clark had no idea what he was doing. He'd let some guys blow him when he was on his Red K kick in Metropolis a few years back, but he had never given head. Even if it wasn't good, he thought that at least he could make it enthusiastic, so he sucked on Lex's balls, one at a time, then nuzzled them up and started going lower. He licked all of Lex, and from the strangled sounds it elicited, he must have been doing something right. 

After rimming Lex and getting his opening sufficiently lubricated, Clark pressed one finger inside while he decided to give deep throating a try. 

Lex's hands were back at his hair, pulling and twisting. His back arched when he hit the back of Clark's throat. He didn't want to buck up, but Clark was fucking his own face with Lex's cock. He slammed in and out of Clark's hot, wet, mouth and throat and realized at that moment that he couldn't be human...or at least, a normal human. 

Kent's finger twisted and found Luthor's prostate. It was smooth and wet and turned Clark on even more. It felt like he was going to either die or come. He swallowed around Lex's cock and the billionaire muttered some warning - tried to pull Clark off, but he didn't succeed. Clark swallowed and gulped as Lex poured himself down Clark's throat, and he felt the hot splash of Clark's come coating his thighs and balls. 

Fuck. Fuck, Clark came without even being touched. As Lex had that realization, another rope of come was rung from him. He called Clark's name when he came, and when he was done, he was pulling Clark's face towards his for another searing kiss. 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and poured everything he had into that kiss...his frustration, his lust, his longing, his anger, his love, his soul. 

He gave himself to Lex.

Rational thought came knocking, but Clark pushed it away in favor of kissing Lex hungrily. He had betrayed Lana, he had...sex...with his former best friend turned enemy, he had gay sex...he was definitely not straight. Too much to deal with. Later...deal later...


End file.
